Overwatch Evolves to Lady Shocker
by TheocRayne15
Summary: This is a crossover in a crossover. The main story is in Supergirl's Earth, and the Ailen invasion happened so that Kara will recognize Thea and Felicity. Supercorp is Established, and James will be endgame With Lady Shocker A.K.A Felicity Smoak. Felicity in Supergirl Earth will be like the Guardian but 180 degrees.


_**Overwatch Evolves to Lady Shocker**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **TheOcrayne15**_

 _ **Part One**_

 _ **Author's Note: This is a crossover in a crossover. The main story is in Supergirl's Earth, and the Ailen invasion happened so that Kara will recognize Thea and Felicity.**_

 _ **Supercorp is Established, and James will be endgame With Lady Shocker A.K.A Felicity Smoak. Felicity in Supergirl Earth will be like the Guardian but 180 degrees.**_

 _ **Supergirl Earth**_

 _James Olsen was going to try blind dating and took a breath or two hoping for the best and expecting the worse. He was then taken by surprise when this woman with blond hair walked towards him._

 _"Okay, I have to make sure you're the right one and not some crazy person who hack into the profile because you have a type. Why did I prefer my communication text and not on the site?" the woman asked, and James answered, "A website is easier to hack than a Phone."_

 _"Hi, I'm Felicity Smoak." she introduces herself and James introduced himself, so they got a table. "I know I was five minutes late, but I had last minute business at Queen Inc," Felicity said, and James compliments her about the new nanotech for those who have back injuries._

 _"I'm proof of that, I got into a car accident, and I just finished physical therapy," Felicity said, and James was very surprised to hear that about his date "Now we are trying to make it affordable for more than just the wealthy." The blond said, and James responded, "I have a feeling you don't take no for an answer."_

 _"No...I don't react well to no...I mean I don't get cray-cray...If I believe in something" Felicity said, and James told her, he gets it. "I just had to watch a close friend get fired from being a reporter." Felicity realizes this friend means a lot to him._

 _"I'm sorry to hear that. You seemed to like that guy who treats your friends like family." Felicity said and added, "It's very attractive trait to have."_

 _"Thank you." James said and then asked, "What do you do when you're not running a company?"_

 _"I have a lot of interested, especially in Kickboxing. I'm very proficient in Computers, and I have a forum for Meta-Humans," Felicity told James, and he thought that was cool but was taken back by that term._

 _"Meta-HUmans? I've heard the term." James said, and Felicity told him, "A lot of people concentrate on Aliens, but some were born with a gene that causes them to have abilities or something which could cause a mutation in their genes" James took that in and thought Kal would have mentioned something about that._

 _Winn went over to their table and said hi to James; the smart guy had a date from the site. "Thea," Felicity said in surprise. They have a deep connection, and so introductions were made around the table._

 _Across the restaurant, Kara was walking with Lena, and the young Luther said, "I hope this cheers you up and you look beautiful."_

 _"Thank you. I just can't believe I'm not working there anymore." Kara said to her girlfriend, and Lena responded, "Look on the bright side. You don't to watch Snapper make his very gross habits."_

 _Kara twitches a little bit, and Lena whispered. "You have an occupation that contributes to humanity and saved my ass a lot of times." Kara puts her arms around Lena's waist._

 _"Have I told you how sorry I am and it's not..." Kara said, and Lena interrupted her woman by saying, "I take some pleasure to know that Mother didn't figure it out neither did Cat Grant and so for the 100th time, I have forgiven you, by the way, I love you." Kara kissed Lena, and the perky blonde returned those three words._

 _Ms. Luthor looked over her Girlfriend's shoulder then said, "Felicity, Thea." Kara turned to where Lena was looking._

 _"I know them, we went to college together and shared a mutual friend," Lena said, and Kara asked if she wanted to go after to say hi. Felicity and Thea all saw Lena as they all shared a group hug, Kara said hi to James and Winn._

 _"Why don't we have a triple Date?" Lena suggested, and Kara just realizes they look like Thea and Felicity._

 _"Can I talk to you for the second, Lena?" Kara asked, and Lena walked over with her woman. "Remember when I left for a week, to that other earth, I think those are the Doppelgangers of the same two women I met."_

 _"Wait. You met Doppelgangers of Felicity and Thea; this is interesting. We have to go back, and you have to spill the differences." Lena face lid up and Kara was curious, so they went back to the table._


End file.
